1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seed planters and more particularly pertains to a new vacuum seed metering assembly for evenly distributing seeds from a seed hopper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seed planters is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,747 describes a device for metering seeds using a vacuum and a vibrational apparatus for facilitating the release of the seeds. Another type of seed planter is U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,862 which focuses on controlling a variable speed of a seed distribution drum to evenly distribute seeds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,244 a seed distribution assembly that uses a rotary apertured disk and adjustable pivoted selector plates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,509 discloses a vacuum drum planter utilizing manifolds within the drum and cams to interrupt the vacuum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,642 shows a planter using vacuum sower discs. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,667 discloses an ornamental design for a walk behind seeder and fertilizer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a vacuum seed metering assembly that provides reliable metering of seeds without overly complex vacuum and release mechanisms.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a rotating perforated drum and a pair of stationary walls forming a suction area and a release area inside the drum. The suction area is adjacent a seed hopper such that individual seeds are held to apertures in the drum by suction as the apertures pass by the seed hopper. As the drum rotates, each seed is released into an associated distribution tube when the aperture passes into the release area.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new vacuum seed metering assembly that permits use of interchangeable drums, each having an associated aperture size and/or shape corresponding to a desired type of seed being planted.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.